militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Mork
) |place=Mork, Syria |result= Ongoing *Rebels capture Mork *Rebels cut the supply line to the Al-Daif valley and Al-Hamdia camps, and Khan Shaykhun *Syrian Army capture Soran |combatant1= Islamic Front Al-Nusra Front Free Syrian Army |combatant2= Syrian Arab Republic * Syrian Armed Forces * Syrian Air Force * National Defense Force |commander1=Unknown |commander2=Unknown |units1=Unknown |units2=Unknown |strength1=Unknown |strength2=Unknown }} The Battle of Mork is a battle currently ongoing in the Hama Governorate during the Syrian Civil War, between the rebels and the Syrian Government. The clashes are concentrated around the town of Mork, with the Syrian Army trying to regain the town after it was lost to the rebels on 1 February 2014. Capture of Mork On 1 February, rebels reportedly took the Al-Harsh checkpoint north of Mork and the Al-Jeser checkpoint between Helfaya and Taiba Al-Imam. They also captured the Al-Aboud military checkpoint, thus fully taking control of Mork and cutting the supply line to the Al-Daif valley and Al-Hamdia camps, and Army checkpoints in Khan Shaykhun. By doing this, the rebels managed to link up with other rebel groups in the eastern and western countryside of Hama.Advances for rebel and Islamic fighters in HamaSyria rebels control strategic area near Hama Army counter-offensive On 3 February, violent clashes took place between the rebels and an Army convoy heading to Mork near the bridge of Soran. According to the SOHR, at least 20 Army soldiers were killed in the fighting.violent clashes and losses in regime side in Hama On 5 February, violent clashes took place at the tank battalion north of Mork, Soran, and on the highway south of Soran. It was reported that Soran was captured by the Syrian Army.violent clashes continue in Hama On 11 February, at least 10 pro-government fighters were reportedly killed after a suicide car struck the Al-Aboud checkpoint south of Mork.More than 60 regular forces and NDF killed in the past 3 days On 17 February, it was reported that the Army stormed Mork, but was pushed back by the rebels. The Army entered the perimeter of Mork again later on the day.Syria Rebels Seize Checkpoints in Aleppo, Deir Ezzor, Hama On 28 February, According to local activists the Syrian Army managed to advance towards Mork, amid heavy fighting and mutual bombardments.Violent clashes continue in Hama On 4 March, violent clashes took place on the international highway south of Mork, while the west side of Mork was struck by air strikes.Violent clashes and raids in Hama and Hasakah provinces On 17 March, violent clashes took place around Mork.Violent clashes continue around Mork town On 24 March, the SOHR claimed that the rebels had repeatedly fought off attempts by the Army to break through their lines at Mork.Syria rebels on northern offensive after losses On 4 April, six rebels were reportedly killed by clashes around the town.استشهاد11 مقاتل من الكتائب الاسلامية باشتباكات مع القوات النظامية References Category:Syrian Civil War Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War Category:Conflicts in 2014 Category:Hama Governorate Category:History of Syria Category:2014 in Syria